The Final Solution
The Final Solution is the eleventh episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff, the eleventh episode of season one and the season one finale. Transcript (the episode begins with recaps of the previous episode, a narrator narrates between scenes) Narrator: Previously on SpongeBob n' Stuff... Plankton: (they look into the screen) Wow, they're all in there! (we hear the trap-ees chatter) Calm down pipsqueaks, the only escape is to progress through all the games! Wait- where's Eugene? Bill Cipher: Oh, I've done something very special with him, (turns around and says the rest quietly) like I will to you. Narrator: The gang finds themselves inside many of your beloved video games... Temmie: hOI!!! I'm Temmie and dis my friend Temmie! Temmie 1: hOI!!! I'm Temmie and dis my friend Temmie! Temmie 2: hOI!!! I'm Temmie and dis my friend! Bob: Hi, I'm Bob. Squidward: I am heavily confused. Narrator: And Bill does 'the deed'. Bill Cipher: Well, you should've! (he squeezes SpongeBob so hard which causes him to soak up all the water in the ocean) Haha! Screw logic! (we cut to another scene) The water hasn't disappeared in Billville! It's a lovely town where we can all live there together! (we once again cut to a different scene) There's only one tiny detail though. SpongeBob: What's that? Bill Cipher: Well, I don't want any uprisings or rebellions so everyone gets a life time sentence to- (pause) prison. (theme song plays and we cut to the gang in Bill's detention cells) SpongeBob: I'm still trying to get my head around this. Why would he want to chuck the entire population of the ocean into prison? Patrick: So I finally get an excuse to drop the soap? (thinks about it for a second) AAAH! SPONGEBOB! WE'RE ALL IN PRISON! SpongeBob: That's what I just said! Sandy, when is this going to end? Sandy: I dunno, he stripped me of my gadgets! Squidward: Luckily he didn't strip your clothes. (cricket chirp) But crickets don't live underwater! SpongeBob: Guys, cheer up. If one things for sure it's that I'm busting us out of here one way or another! Squidward: And how are you going to do that? SpongeBob: We'll do it somehow, villains never win! (fake credits begin to roll and then it fades back into the scene) What just happened? Patrick: It all started this evening when Bill decided it would be a good idea to- (he notices a special cell with no bars or windows) Hey, what's that? SpongeBob: (he reads the sign and then gasps) It's Plankton's cell! Squidward: Well, it serves him right! Temmie: Tem wants to go home! SpongeBob: Cheer up Temmie, we will go home. It just might take a while, that's all. Wait a minute, if I could talk Bill into letting us free then maybe he'll let us free! Squidward: That's the stupidest thing I have heard all day! Besides, you can't just walk out! (he watches as he uses his spongy-ness to squeeze through the bars) SpongeBob: Gosh, I can't believe that worked! (he squeezes himself into a tiny ball and rolls out) I'll be back! Squidward: And if you will, your names Arnold. SpongeBob: (now out of the prison he looks at a giant pyramid in the sky) That must be Bill's castle! (he heads towards it, dodging any obstacles in his way until he reaches the Krusty Krab) It's the Krusty Krab! Wait, why are there customers in there? (he looks in to see Mr. Krabs serving Krabby Patties to other demons such as Teeth and 8 Ball from Gravity Falls) Those aren't normal people! Why is Mr. Krabs spoiling the good Krabby Patty name? (he enters the Krusty Krab and the demons turn around and look at him) Demon 1: Oh look, it's square-face. He's Bill's little weapon. Demon 2: So it is. Isn't he curious today? Demon 1: Indeed he is. Why don't we show him our thanks? (they approach SpongeBob as he begins to leg it with all the other demons chasing after him) Mr. Krabs: The poor boy... SpongeBob: (still running, he hides behind a building and the demons run past him) Phew, I was sure they were on to me. (a strange shadow reaches out and grabs him as the screen fades to black, when it goes back to normal we are in a room with various characters surrounding SpongeBob who is tied to a chair) Huh? Where am I? Perch Perkins: I think the question is 'where will you go?'. SpongeBob: Perch Perkins? The news reporter? Perch Perkins: Yes, that's me. And you're SpongeBob SquarePants? SpongeBob: Yes, that's me. James: Is it true you soaked up all that water? SpongeBob: (frightened) YESS! IT WAS ME! JUST GET IT OVER WITH NOW! Selena: Calm down little fellow. We're only here to protect you. James: We need you to save the day! SpongeBob: Me? But how can I save the world? O'Hare: You need to let yourself grow! SpongeBob: What do you mean? Perch Perkins: You need to absorb all the water and release it back on our hometowns? O'Hare: Save the ocean, save the cities! New Kelp City really needs your help! Selena: So does Bikini Bottom! Robbie Rotten: And I know Temopolis does too. SpongeBob: Robbie Rotten? But I thought you were a bad guy! Robbie Rotten: I was. Bill's taken all villains into his castle and forcing them to work for him. Obviously, I didn't want to do that at all! I am the villain number one! So I fled until I found this place here. I then gathered anyone I could find to join the rebellion, if you like. Once everyone was here, we decided to go out and find you. SpongeBob: Well, I would like to be worshipped as a hero but where is the rest of the ocean? Perch Perkins: It's right below us. Billville is contained inside a bubble. If we kill Bill, the bubble pops. We need you to absorb all the water so we can launch it back into the ocean once Bill is dead. SpongeBob: But Bill's a demon: it's impossible to kill him! Robbie Rotten: It is for us but not for another demon! (we cut back to the prison where The Flying Dutchman is chilling is his cell) Flying Dutchman: Doody doody doo. Doody doody doo. (two officers dressed in a Bill fashion) Officer 1: Would you consider yourself a villain? Flying Dutchman: Well, I used to be one then I took that whole vacation thing my wife's been wanting me to do and it changed me! I mean look, fresh socks! (he shows them his socks) Officer 1: Close enough. (they release him and strut to Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees until they get far enough away from the prison) Admit it, you want to help save us. Flying Dutchman: What do you mean? Officer 2: We ain't messing around, Flying Dutchman. (they rip off their masks revealing Robbie Rotten and O'Hare) Flying Dutchman: You're breaking me out? O'Hare: Yep and you're joining the rebellion. (we cut back to the underground room) SpongeBob: (pause) So, any ideas on how we are going to get into Bill's Castle? Perch Perkins: That is a good question. Luckily, I am a news reporter and I just so happen to have brought my flying news truck thingy. So, who wants to come on the mission? I know I do so I can report back to that TV. (he points to a TV in the centre of the room) Camera Man: That defies all logic but OK. SpongeBob: I'm going too so I can absorb all the water right before Bill dies. Camera guy, you're coming too to film. Camera Man: Sure. Perch Perkins: Dutchman, you're coming too. Flying Dutchman: I'll do whatever it takes to break free. (imitating Ariana Grande) 'Cos I can't resist it no more! (everyone stares at him) SpongeBob: I think that's enough pop culture references for one day. Any other volunteers? Robbie Rotten: I would personally love to but I don't think I'll be able to help at all. SpongeBob: You just might Robbie, you just might. Right then, onwards Aoshima! (the people who are going to help on the mission run off without SpongeBob) Uh, can someone please untie me from this chair? (we cut to Bill's castle where Bill is sitting on a throne) Bill Cipher: They may wonder 'why is he doing this, what does he have to gain?'. And I think, they're right. BUT, once step 3 is complete it'll be party time! (they flying truck lands at the entrance) Oh, that's Teeth with the Krabby Patties! (SpongeBob, Perch, Camera Man, Flying Dutchman and Robbie exit the vehicle) Oh, what are you doing here? And that's a rhetorical question by the way, I know my stuff. SpongeBob: We're here to stop you! Bill Cipher: Oh look, how adorable. I SAID IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION, CHEESEHEAD BROWNPANTS! Now just go, leave me be! I don't care if you're locked up anymore, just go! There is nothing you can do to ruin my beautiful dream, you just might as well give up. SpongeBob: (mumbling lyrics to a song) Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down... Flying Dutchman: We're not leaving without a fight. Bill Cipher: Oh cool, I love Smash Bros.! I'll get the cookies- (he's about to leave through the back exit when the Flying Dutchman transports the two to Davie Jones' locker) I thought you said we were going to fight. Flying Dutchman: Oh, we are. (they are suddenly in a wrestling ring dressed in wrestling attire) Winner is sentenced to a luxury holiday in the locker. Bill Cipher: Oh, you're on! (Bill jumps off the side of the ring and lands on the Dutchman. The Dutchman pushes him off and then charges towards him. Bill, dodges and manages to attack from behind. The Dutchman pushes him off once again but Bill completely knocks him out. They return to the castle) SpongeBob: So, how'd it go? Flying Dutchman: Not too good: we wrestled and as I lost, I have to spend the rest of the time in Davie Jones' locker. On the positive side he has loads of his CDs in their with a record player! I have no idea how they all fit but they really should make it into a museum one day. (he makes a locker appear and climbs inside) Goodbye world! Bill Cipher: Guess it's time to take off these clothes. (he clicks his fingers and his clothes change to his usual ones) Now, where were we? Perch Perkins: Yeah, this was never a good idea to begin with... Bill Cipher: UNLEASH THE MINIONS! (we see a scene from The Minions where a dinosaur falls off a cliff) I mean uh, MY MINIONS! (a range of bad guys from and not from the series attack the quartet, they fight them) SpongeBob: Oh no, it's King Tem! King Tem: You should've left us when we had the chance! (SpongeBob dodges kicks by him several times) You are quite strong, for a sponge that is. Perch Perkins: (being recorded by the Camera Man) Perch Perkins reporting live for the resistance. WE'RE DOOMED! (he runs around in circles and Mama Luigi stares at him) Robbie Rotten: (his sidekicks approach him) Hey, it's you guys! Bobby: You're going down! Robbie Rotten: Nuh-uh. (he whispers something to them) Now show your master some respect! (his sidekicks beat up Bill's minions) Bill Cipher: YOU DEFEATED ALL OF THEM? Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this but... HERE'S CIPHER! (he zaps them the Camera Guy with his laser) Perch Perkins: Camera Man! (runs over to him as SpongeBob looks confused) What? That's his name in the script. Bill Cipher: I'M FIRING MY LASER! HAHAHAHA! WHO'S GONNA STOP ME NOW? CERTAINLY NOT YOU! I MEAN, IT'S NOT LIKE MY ONE OF MY WEAKNESSES IS GOING TO FALL FROM THE SKY? HAHAHAHA, FALL FROM THE SKY! (John Cena falls down to his theme tune) JOHN CENA!!! Bill Cipher: THIS MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE! (SpongeBob absorbs all the water just in time for the bubble to pop, he releases it once he falls on the ground) SpongeBob: (slowly 'waking up') Ugh, what happened? Perch Perkins: You saved the ocean, we saved the ocean. Robbie Rotten: We did, didn't we? I really owe you one, Bobby. I can be good? SpongeBob: Yes, we did save the ocean. WE SAVED THE OCEAN! YOU HEAR THAT GUYS? WE'RE HEROES! Camera Man: Well, technically John Cena saved us but we did the most damage (he winks at the other three as Temmie approaches them). Temmie: Thank u so much, friends! Tem is realy happily that we r still alive! SpongeBob: We really did do it, we're back in Bikini Bottom! (the rest of the gang approach him) Mr. Krabs: I missed you, boy-o. SpongeBob: I missed you too. Squidward: I can't believe I'm saying this but, I believe we all thank you greatly. Patrick: But SpongeBob's not gravy! SpongeBob: Well, it seems that everything surely is back to normal. Wait, where's Bill? (they all look at Bill unconscious on the ground) Squidward: Well, he got what he deserved. SpongeBob: No, no he hasn't! (he runs over to Bill) Bill, I just want to apologize for ruining your dream. Although no one else liked it, I want to suggest something. Maybe next time try to do it in a way that not as many people get hurt. Like create a whole new dimension! So, yeah. That's it. I'm sorry. (he runs back) I've accomplished everything I wanted. Sandy: I think we should all go grab a Krabby Patty. What about you guys? (the crowd cheers as they walk off) SpongeBob: That is a great idea. (during the credits, Bill Cipher and Temmie sing their own version of Ocean Man) Trivia Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:Temmie Central Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Season Finale Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Episodes